


Thinking Back on First Impressions

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Meetings, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks back to his first meeting with Castiel. He realises that it was fate since the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Back on First Impressions

When Dean first saw Castiel, he was entranced by his vessel’s looks. Blue eyes, seemingly as deep as the ocean - which was actually part of Cas’ influence. He grace illuminated them, making them seem brighter than they actually were. 

The plain trench coat his saviour wore was shapeless, but Dean was still intrigued. He wondered what kind of body was being hidden beneath it. 

The shadows of his wings were hypnotic, too, the most beautiful feature of a supernatural being he had ever seen. 

———

When Dean thought back on it, as he laid in his bed, Castiel curled into his side, he realised that he’d been on the path to falling in love with the angel since the moment they met. 

As the angel beside him stirred, his blue eyes staring up into greens, he felt a wave of affection wash over him. 

“I love you, Cas.” 

He hadn’t said it out loud yet, but it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders when he did. 

“I know, Dean.” Cas’ deep voice rumbled with sleep, and Dean felt a wave of another emotion wash over him this time. “I love you too.”


End file.
